My Remedy
by kitikattt7
Summary: Law struggles with his past and looses control. Can Nami be his clarity? NamixLaw LawNa Rated M for later chapter. Disclaimer: The beginning of this chapter is a bit dark and a tear jerker. Just a warning for the fans that haven't gotten over chapter 762 of the manga. QQ
1. Chapter 1

Law sat in his quarters thinking about his nearing towards Dressrosa. Flashbacks ran through his mind of those days. He gritted his teeth and kicked over a chair in anger. He lied on his bed to calm down and clear his mind. The memories couldn't stop chasing him. Anger and hatred grew more inside of him with each passing minute. His mind wandered so much that soon his anger was not only directed towards Dolflmingo but at the horrible soldiers from Flevance and soon at himself.

He became so engulfed into his emotions, his eyes began to swell, he shot up from the bed shouting "FUCK!" and punched a hole in the wall. Hitting the wall didn't satisfy his anger enough, he wanted to break everything in sight. His eyes were swelling, grinding his teeth, his fingers gripping his hair and pulling. He stared at his nodachi across the room. Self inflicting thoughts filling his mind, wondering if any of his efforts thus far were even worth it. He stomped over to the sword, and whipped it out of the casing. He stood there gripping it in both shaky hands towards his body.

"_Just fucking do it and be rid of this hell life!" _he said in his mind.

He knelt to the ground determined to end it all.

A moment of stillness filled the room. It felt as though time completely stopped. A soft giggle whispered in his ear. Law's face was in shock, his eyes becoming more tearful. A cold sensation wrapped around his waist. As if someone were hugging him from behind.

Within the stillness a distant voice emerged,

"_Big Brother" _

Law stared blankly at the wall through his watery eyes.

"_It's okay brother…nothing hurts anymore"_

Tears streamed down Law's face, his chest tightening as his heart sank. He continued gritting his teeth to contain his emotions. The cold sensation grew tighter around Law as if they were hugging him tighter.

"_I'm always with you…"_

Law began choking up and let out a whimper of sorrow. Tear drops hitting his hands.

"_I will live on…"_

At that moment Law broke down sobbing. Lowering his nodachi down, he grabbed his chest, unable to bare the constricting pain. He leaned forward on his knees bawling in agonizing pain, hitting his head on the floor. The cold sensation slowly subsided and a soft giggle left the room.

Loud footsteps sped to his room and the door swung opened.

"What in the hell is going on?!" Nami scolded.

Taken off guard by her abruptness, he threw his nodachi to the side and shot up to his feet quickly. Taking advantage that his back was to her he discreetly wiped his eyes.

"What the hell was that banging?!" Nami asked sternly. She then notices in her peripheral the hole in the wall. "AND WHY IS THERE A HOLE IS THE WALL?! Do you know how much that will cost to fix?!" she scolded.

Law tries to contain his erratic emotions and calmly says "I'm sorry Nami-ya…I stubbed my toe and over reacted, I will cover the damage…but can you please leave, I need to get some rest for tonight."

Nami inspects the hole near the door, "This is going to be like 300 berries you owe! And if I leave how do I know you won't just start going crazy ag-" she lectures until cut off.

"JUST LEAVE!" he shouted angrily at her while glaring.

Nami had never seen Law this angry before, she felt silently terrified by his voice and became silent. She was nervous to even make eye contact until she noticed his dark eyes were reddish, still glaring at her.

"L…Law? A-are you okay…?" she asked timidly.

"Yes! I'm fine! Just let me be!" he yelled again.

Nami could tell now something was seriously wrong. Her eyes glanced to the side of the bed, and saw the nodachi lying uncovered.

"No…" she said softly walking towards him. "Law…what were you doing…"

"Nami-ya! I'm only going to say this one more time, JUST. GO!" he scolded to her, breaking eye contact.

Nami's heart sank, she didn't want to leave Law alone where things could escalate again. She walked up to him and reached out to touch his arm. "Law…please…" she began to say choking up.

Law turned swiftly and grabbed her wrist. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE LAMIE!" he screamed to Nami.

Nami, struck with fear, not knowing how to react, stared blankly at Law.

Law took a second to realize what was happening and what he had just yelled. He was mortified. He broke eye contact again, starring at the floor locking his jaw in frustration and then loosened his grip on Nami's wrist. Tears began rolling down his face, and hit the ground on his knees. Nami, seeing that he was crying, whimpers "_Law-kun_…"

He looked up at her and broke down, "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I just….I just…!" he weeped uncontrollably. Nami's eyes swelled with tears and lunged at him with an embracing hug. Law held her body close to his, crying into her shoulder. Nami guided Law up from the ground, to the side of the bed and they sat there side by side. She cradled his head on her chest and whispered "_It's okay Law-kun, I'm here for you…I will always be here for you…whatever it may be…"_

Nami began to cry seeing how much pain he was in. She has always had feelings for him, even though it was hard for her to show. She only knew Law for a short time yet there was something that always pushed her towards him.

Hearing Nami's heartfelt words did not stop Law's tears. Nami continued to comfort the grieving doctor. She nuzzled her face atop his head while gently rubbing his back. Her other hand gently stroked the side of his neck. Law's arms were wrapped around her waist for support as he rested on her. Law was able to calm down enough where he could think clearly again. Feeling Law's breathing go back to normal, Nami kissed the top of his head in relief. He feels her lips through his shaggy hair and responds with an affectionate nuzzle lying on her chest. Her fingertips caressed his neck, the feeling gave Law a warm sensation throughout his body. His fingertips began caressing Nami's side in the same manner.

Nami couldn't help but blush at his compassionate gesture. Law dragged his head up slowly along her neck. His nose brushing against her as his warm breath from his mouth traveled up to her ear. Chills flowed through her body feeling his sensual touch.

"_Thank you, Nami-ya." _Law whispered into her ear. He then tenderly kissed her temple.

Nami turned her head slowly, face to face with the doctor, she stared into his bloodshot eyes taking in the moment. Unable to control her urges, she kisses Law's bottom lip tenderly. She pulled away shyly and muttered "_I'm sorry…I just-" _

Law silenced her with a passionate kiss. They made out for some time, before Nami positioned her body to face Law, his arms still holding her tightly. Soon their lips parted, inviting one other inside. Nami let a small moan escape her lips in the heat of the moment, making Law's heart flutter. He scooched both their bodies on the bed more comfortably, he laid down and positioned Nami on top of him never breaking contact with her lips. Law's hands rubbing Nami's back made her arch her body into him more. At one point, he let out a deep groan when one of her arches eroded into a sensual thrust. Law then trailed his hot kisses, from her jaw line, down her neck. His hands move lower on her body and to the side of her hips. He slid two fingers through her jeans playing with her panty line.

Hot and flushed, Nami moans out the doctor's name. "_Laww-kun~"_

His hips eagerly grind into hers hearing his name. His member grew harder through his jeans. Nami could feel it rubbing against her core. Her hands wandered down his muscular body to his hips. She found the opening to his shirt and slid her delicate hands up his body. Law began heavy breathing on her neck in excitement. Her soft hands touching his skin. His shirt started rising up, exposing his tan muscular abs. Her hands stop at his tattooed chest. He nipped and licked her neck playfully making her squeal. She felt him smile against her neck. As he was about the push Nami's jeans down, there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Nami? Law? Is everything alright? I heard yelling from up deck…" said Robin with concern.

Startled and flustered Nami replies "Y-yes! We're fine! Be right out!" Robin's footsteps travel back upstairs. They both sigh in relief.

Nami didn't want to move off of Law but knew she had to go back out, to make it look least suspicious. Law let go, allowing her to get up. He had a look of disappointment on his face, not wanting her to leave. Nami leaned into him and kissed him softly on the cheek as if she was saying "sorry". Law took her hand, holding it gently, "Will you come back for the night…?" he asked almost nervously. Stunned by his question, she smiled and held his hand tighter. "_Yes…"_ she answered softly.

Even though Law was avoiding eye contact at the moment, she could see a smirk across his face. She stood up and their hands parted slowly. She walked out of his room, closing the door. Law was saddened by her absence, yet looked forward to seeing her later tonight. Even though dreadful and painful memories could darken his mind, Nami was one that shined right through. Her loving words echoing through his head and filled his heart with hope again. Law put away his nodachi in the corner of the room and walked back to his bed. He laid there patiently waiting for Nami's return.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours passed and it's just about midnight. Law had dozed off, emotionally drained from his break down. He got up to get ready for bed. He stripped off his shirt and removed his jeans. He threw on a pair of grey sweat pants that rested just below his toned V lines. He yawned and rubbed his groggy eyes. There was a subtle knock on his door. His heart skipped a beat, nervous yet eager if it was Nami. He opened the door slowly, Nami stood there in her pink tank top and blue shorts, her arms crossed behind her back timidly, hoping she wasn't intruding.

"_D-Did you still want me to…?"_ she asked shyly.

"Yes." Law said definitely. His eyes widened, flushed in the face at her cuteness.

She stepped in as Law closed the door behind her. "A-are you tired? Did you want me to turn off the light, Nami-ya?" he asked nervously. She couldn't help but smile at his anxious behavior. "You can turn it off…I'm not tired quite yet…but, I thought we could just lie down and relax…" She said blushing. Law turned off his light and swallowed a piece of his anxiousness. Nami crawled onto his bed. Seeing her in that motion, even for a split second made Law's heart flutter in excitement. He crawl right next her.

Unsure of what to do, he laid side by side to Nami, his hands folded on his stomach, starring awkwardly at the ceiling. Nami inched over, closer to Law, and laid her head on his chest. Taking advantage of the moment, he looped his arm around to hold her. She nuzzled her face into him.

"_Law-kun..?" _she muttered.

"Y-yes, Nami-ya?" he replied.

"May I…ask you something personal?" she questioned.

"Of course." He said.

She gulped nervously hope not to offend him. "Who…Who is _Lamie_?" she asked.

Law's heart sank a little when asked. He stared at the wall blankly for a minute and took a heavy sigh. "S-she…was my sister." He replied. Nami's eyes struck with shock, her heart dropped to her stomach as if she could feel Law's pain all over again, "_I'm so sorry…" _she whispered.

Law curled his lips trying to fight his emotions again. He caressed Nami's side with his fingers in saying it was ok. Nami wrapped her arms around Law lovingly and kiss his chest. His face reddened feeling her lips against his skin. She could feel his skin getting hot, his caressing fingers turning more sensual. She smiled and kissed his chest again, more tenderly. Law's breathing picked up, his body growing hotter, especially below his grey sweats. Her hand traced down his side and rested atop his hip, at the rim of his sweat pants. His member was growing excited to be touched, Law remembered how far they got last time which began exciting him more. Nami noticed the outline through his pants, she blushed and giggled. Law became flushed knowing that his excitement wasn't a secret anymore, "_Your touch just feels so good…" _he muttered in a husky voice. Nami bite her lip turning redder, "_Well…I can't help it when I'm this close to you…" _she said back erotically.

Law took his other hand and cupped Nami's chin, tilting her face up to his. "_Then maybe we should be this close more often…" _he whispered before pressing his lips against hers.

His kiss sent a warm sensation to her lower abdomen and then down to her core. His finger tips stroking the side of her neck making Nami moan. He traced his fingers down to her chest, running them gently over her soft mounds. Her breathing becoming heavier, with goose bumps rising across her skin. Nami could feel Law smile between the movements of their lips. His middle finger traced down to the small peak poking through her tank top, circling through the fabric. Nami moaned against his mouth, her core getting wetter. She slid her hand past Law's pant rim, across his happy trail and to his rock hard piece. Law caught his breath when he felt Nami's hand touch his cock. He groaned in pleasure as she began to stoke him.

"_Nami-ya~" _he moaned against her lips. Nami licked his bottom lip playfully, and then bit gently.

His member was throbbing in arousal. Law pushed his pants down as far as he could, exposing himself fully. The sight of Nami's hand gripping his member turned him on unbelievably. His hips followed her stoking motions. Nami kissed up his jawline and hummed into his ear "_I need you inside me~…"_

With those lustful words, drove Law over his edge and moved Nami below him. He helped remove her tank top and shorts and hovered above her gazing at her naked body. He was in awe of her perfect figure, so much he almost couldn't move. Nami grabbed one of Law's hands guiding it around every curve, "_It's ok, Law-kun" _she giggled "_You can touch me anywhere~" _she cooed. His jaw slightly dropped as he watched Nami pleasure herself using his hand, showing him her most sensitive areas. He moved his hips forward, rubbing his tip against her clit teasingly, as she moaned louder. He guided his piece to her soaking hot folds, easing himself inside of her. Her walls clenching every inch of his cock. Nami's head tilted back crying out in bliss. He wrapped his strong arms around her, one behind her shoulders and the other swooped behind her lower back. Law pressed his ripped tattooed body against her and grinded his pelvis into hers. Her hands wrapped around Law's back, occasionally clawing him from how deep he was going.

There was no containing emotion at this point, they both moaned as they indulged in each other's sex. Law rested his head against Nami's and their heavy eyes locked. He couldn't resist the look in her eyes and slid his tongue through her parted lips. They passionately kissed each other as the thrusting grew harder and deeper. Nami could feel she was close, she moaned into Law's mouth "_Law-kun~ I'm coming~" _

Law groaned in satisfaction of those arousing words and kept his pace to please his navigator. Within a few moments Nami cried out in a heavenly moan, her back arch up and Law felt her liquids pour out of her. Hearing Nami organism and feeling her hot fluids engulf his throbbing cock made him release inside of her. He squeezed her tightly moaning erotically into her neck. Each pump hitting her g-spot and seeping out. He lied on top of her, taking in the moment. He pulled out his pulsating member slowly and laid beside each other panting, exhausted and warn out. Law got up to grab a towel to clean himself and Nami.

She smiled and crawled under his blankets to get comfortable, as Law soon followed. They laid on their side facing each other, Law reached for Nami's hand and kiss the top of it. "Thank you." He said lovingly. She blushed, "You are always welcome, Law-kun." She replied and scoot closer to him. "_Always know…I'll be here for you, no matter what." _She said softly. Law gave a warm smile and continued to hold her hand as they fell asleep together.

While in a deep sleep a gentle voice spoke to Law…

"_**See, Law?"**_

"_**There is no such thing as despair in this world…"**_

"_**A merciful hand…**_

…_**will always reach out…"**_


End file.
